The present invention relates generally to projectile launching devices and their components and, more particularly, to an aiming system for use with slingshots or other devices configured to launch projectiles.
Slingshots commonly are used for recreation and for hunting. Although slingshots have existed for centuries, the basic design and mechanics generally have remained constant over time.
Quite simply, a traditional slingshot comprises a handle and a pair of arms extending divergently upward from the handle. An elastic band is attached between the arms. Typically, centered on the elastic band is a pouch designed to hold a projectile.
After a projectile is placed in the pouch, the pouch is pulled backwards, away from the arms, thereby extending and stretching the elastic band to create potential energy. When the pouch is released, the potential energy of the elastic band is transformed to kinetic energy which is transferred to the projectile through the pouch. The project then is thrust forward, out of the pouch, away from the slingshot user and toward a desired target.
Various design enhancements have been made over the years in an attempt to improve the functionality of slingshots. For example, such improved slingshot devices include wrist braces to help stabilize shots, foldable designs to make the devices more portable, aiming and sighting mechanisms to improve accuracy, multi-band designs to improve band life and shot speed and pulley assemblies to produce increased projectile velocity with decreased force exertion by the user.
One such slingshot device improvement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,484,505, issued Feb. 3, 2009, for a “Collapsible Locking Slingshot,” by Saunders, concurrently owned with the present application, and herein incorporated by reference. Saunders discloses a collapsible locking slingshot device with a “shoot-over” design in which the elastic band passes over, rather than through, the arms during the shot. This design results in numerous advantages as described in the patent.
Other slingshot device design improvements developed by the prior art include various aiming or sighting systems. For example, such aiming or sighting systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,968,835 to Lee, U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,672 to Ellenburg et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,067 to Ellenburg et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,585 to Blanchard, U.S. Pat. No. 6,564,787 to Barry and U.S. Pat. No. 6,823,855 to Omi.
However, despite the numerous types of aiming or sighting systems known in the prior art, the art has not developed an aiming and sighting system that complements slingshot devices, and other projectile-launching devices, that use a “shoot-over”-type design. The instant invention solves that problem and provides an aiming system that not only complements “shoot-over” slingshot devices, but provides accurate and precise aiming.